Alternate Endings
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: What would have happened if the Gundam Fighters didn't fight? Pure crack-fic. Badly written, just for lolz. :)


Alternate endings:::::

Disclaimer: I do not own g-gundam, nor will I ever…

The 5 boys were gathered around in a circle. Silent. The air was cold. Sai Saici had just asked a question that nobody wanted to answer…

"What do you think would have happened if we had never fought or anything?"

Those words buzzed around in everybody's heads. Thinking about it brought an empty sensation to their heads. Thoughts were emerging…trying to answer the question that was given.

Domon started to think. A vision popped into his head of what would've happened if he wouldn't have trained or gone to the Gundam fight.

Outside a Japanese high school stood Domon and Rain. They were passionately kissing each other. Both of them had forgotten about their grades and felt as if their love were the only thing that mattered. They were young. 16 or so.

_They walked down the sidewalk talking…discussing the plan that they had for a while. They were going to run off and get married. They figured that nobody cared about them anyway. They walked off hand in hand to put the plan into action._

After they had gotten married, they were both unemployed and hating each other. They blamed one another for everything and everyone around them. They needed help. They were both going insane. They had not made a correct choice. No guidance would help them. They were alone. With only each other. They despised each other, but had to cling on anyway.

Domon thought about that and was glad that he went to training with Master Asia and was in the Gundam Fight. He didn't want to end up like his illusion.

Just then, Chibodee found himself deep in thought of this too.

In a crowded stadium stood Chibodee Crockett, his name being announced for several awards. He had a playful grin on his face, as usual, but there was something about him that none of the fans liked. He was not considerate for others. He just watched the children outside in the cold freeze.

After the awards, he left and saw this little boy. His bright blue eyes sparkled with a tragic past.

"M-m-ister Can you p-please h-help m-m-e find my mommy," His voice quivered with the coldness.

The sour faced Chibodee went pale.

"I don't think YOU should be talking to ME!" The grinch-like Chibodee walked off without looking back.

A tear came to Chibodee's eye. He knew that he wouldn't have done any of that, but it hurt all the same.

George Desand's mind began to expand.

George stood inside the royal castle. He was drinking wine and talking to some of the royal court. He was pledged to marry Princess Marie Louise. He had been waiting for a popularity opportunity for quite a while. He could really care less if the Princess is happy. This would make him the king of Neo-France.

He wanted to take a picture of him and his soon-to-be wife. He was too full of himself. He walked through all the corridors of the castle and finally found the Princess. That technically didn't mean she was alive. She had committed suicide because of George's rudeness towards her.

George was almost in a state of shock. He knew that it would never happen now!

Sai thought about his own question…

Sai stood outside of a Chinese labor factory. Since the temples could not be revived, he had to go to work in a factory. They were poor, and Sai's father could not work in his weak conditions. Sai came out after his first day of work, and was miserable. This was hard labor. He was paid 10 cents an hour. It sucked. After a while he walked home from work. He was bleeding. Machinery cut off his left arm. He slowly died. Painfully.

Sai shivered with fear.

Argo Gulskii had a lot of thinking to do about this one

Argo was sitting in a chair. In a prison. It was dark. Two men were mumbling in English. For once in his life, Argo was scared. Being a space pirate was not the best reputation in the world. Now he had to face the consequences. He had been caught red handed. They were explaining his punishment. The men came to a final conclusion, though. The warden would get to decide.

Well, since they had not got to know each other VERY WELL they hated each others guts. Nastasha Zabigov walked in the room, her high-heeled boots clinking. Argo's heart thumped with fear every time her heel hit the ground. He couldn't understand most of it but he did hera one word VERY clearly…DEATH!

The came up and injected him with something and blackness filled his mind as Nastasha Zabigov was smiling all through it.

"Guys…lets not ask silly questions and finish watching t.v…ya know the girls aren't gunna be gone forever." Domon said

The whole group sighed and reached for the popcorn. Domon took the popcorn and jumped over the couch as everyone followed to get it back from him. Each one having a smile of gratefulness on their face.


End file.
